Clandestine Comes True
by therealmofnight
Summary: yoonmin mini series/DLDR/Part-2 Min Yoongi/ Yoongi tidak tahu, untuk seseorang tertentu dia kembali menyelami mimpinya yang dia sudah yakini kalau tidak akan berhasil di masa depannya.
1. Chapter 1

**YOONMIN MINI SERIES**

 **CLANDESTINE COMES TRUE  
PART I**

' **PARK JIMIN'**

 _Each part relate to another part but you can read it separately._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary: Dan ketika kau nantinya berdiri di depanku, di sana aku yakin kalau Tuhan memang ada karena dia menjawab doaku._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Dia menghela nafas.

Ini akan menjadi keputusan paling tolol dalam hidupnya tapi sekali saja, dia ingin mewujudkan mimpi ini. Perlahan dia memasukkan sebuah amplop yang sudah dia pegang sejak tadi ke dalam kotak surat. Dia berjingkat sedikit untuk mengelus pahatan sebuah nama yang ada di atas kotak itu dan tersenyum haru setelahnya.

Dia berbalik dan pergi sambil menutup pintu perlahan.

Hari masih panjang.

.

.

Sebenarnya Daegu bukan daerah yang dia kenal. Jika dihitung, dia baru pertama kali ke sini dan dia sempat menggambar tata letak kota Daegu di buku catatannya supaya dia tidak lupa namun sepertinya buku itu tertinggal. _Clumsy_. Dia memang begitu dan dia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi untuk mengeluhkan kebodohannya. Dia masih mengingat beberapa dan dia yakin setidaknya dia membawa banyak amunisi untuk orang yang nantinya mungkin akan berniat buruk padanya.

Barang bawaannya tidak banyak. Dia sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang. Orang itu akan menjemputmya di terminal Daegu.

Perjalanan ke Daegu dia habiskan untuk tidur. Dia lupa kapan terakhir dia tidur. Dia juga lupa kapan terakhir dia makan dengan benar. Perutnya tidak pernah selapar ini semenjak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia mampir sebentar di terminal untuk makan dan membeli beberapa kudapan supaya tidak kelaparan di sepanjang jalan. Sisanya dia terlelap begitu saja sampai seseorang membangunkannya.

Dia sudah sampai.

Daegu sangat cerah dan sedikit lebih dingin dari Busan. Hanya saja tidak ada yang bisa menyandingi dingin di Seoul. Dia sudah kebal.

Barang bawaan yang hanya sedikit. Dia menjinjingnya dengan dua tangan.

Begitu turun, dia sibuk mencari seseorang yang kemarin sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya.

Tidak lama, dia melihat seseorang membawa papan kecil bertuliskan namanya. Dia melambaikan tangan dan mendekat.

"Aigoo Jiminie! Aku hampir tidak mengenalimu" kata wanita itu dengan senang.

"Jiyeon Nuna" panggilnya riang.

Keduanya berpelukan. "Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Nuna"

"Iya, aku benar sekali. Kau pasti semakin menggemaskan sekarang"

"Nuna tampak lebih muda dari yang aku bayangkan"

Wanita itu memukulnya dengan gemas. "Dasar Chimchim! Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku makan sebelum pergi dan sekarang aku sudah lapar lagi"

"Woah kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang bagus"

.

.

Jiyeon dan Jimin saling mengenal saat keduanya bertemu di Seoul. Keduanya bertemu tidak sengaja di sebuah museum. Seperti takdir, saat itu Jiyeon kehilangan tiket masuknya dan Jimin menemukan benda itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Keduanya mulai berkenalan dan berbagi cerita. Jiyeon bercerita kalau dia berasal dari Daegu dan Jimin merasa Tuhan seperti tiba-tiba Tuhan ada di sampingnya selama ini. Jiyeon Nuna seperti jawaban yang dia tunggu sejak lama.

Jimin akhirnya mengutarakan semua yang ada di otaknya belakangan ini pada Jiyeon dan ajaibnya, wanita itu mau membantu semua yang Jimin perlukan selama berada di Daegu.

Jiyeon sudah menikah dan suaminya adalah seorang pengusaha. Dia belum mempunyai seorang anak dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga seperti yang lainnya. Jiyeon bercerita kalau setiap hari jika senggang dia terkadang membuka kursus gratis untuk anak-anak yang tidak mampu di Daegu karena hidupnya sedikit kesepian menunggu suaminya pulang bekerja.

Dengan berbekal itu, Jimin ingin satu impian ini terwujud.

"Jadi, kapan aku bisa bertemu suamimu Nuna?" tanya Jimin di sela-sela waktu makannya

"Suamiku akan pulang hari ini, dia juga sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu Jiminie" katanya senang. Jiyeon menaruh sepotong daging di mangkuk Jimin dan menatap lelaki itu lembut.

"Jiminie, kau seperti tidak mengurus dirimu sendiri. Kapan kau terakhir makan dengan benar?"

"Aku tidak ingat Nuna" jawab Jimin sambil tertawa malu.

"Aigoo, untung saja kau tidak sakit"

"Aku sibuk menyelesaikan _scrapbook_ dan mengumpulkan buku-buku yang bisa dipakai."

"Kau melakukan semua itu sendirian?"

Jimin tersenyum memamerkan giginya "Aku tidak enak merepotkan yang lain. Kebetulan dua sahabatku sedang sibuk dengan tugas mereka dan ah, mereka sepasang kekasih jadi-"

"Kutebak mereka tidak tahu kalau kau di sini"

"Mungkin akhirnya mereka akan tahu. Mereka selalu bisa menemukanku pada akhirnya"

"Kuliahmu?"

"Aku sudah mengajukan cuti dari semester kemarin. Sebenarnya aku ke kampus hanya untuk mengurus sisa tugasku yang belum selesai saja sambil menyiapkan semua ini"

"Buku yang kau kumpulkan banyak sekali. Aku sudah menaruh semuanya di rumah Bibi Seon. Apa setelah ini kau mau berkunjung ke sana?"

"Tentu. Itu tujuanku ke sini"

.

.

Sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu besar namun terlihat begitu berharga karna seseorang mau merelakan rumahnya untuk dipakai menjadi sebuah sekolah kecil. Jimin menatap bangunan di depannya. Rumah ini sudah terlihat tua dan catnya banyak mengelupas. Bibi Seon bilang rumah ini peninggalan suaminya dan dia sekarang tinggal di rumah pemberian anaknya karena rumah ini sudah sedikit rusak di beberapa bagian. Bibi Seon sangat setuju saat Jimin bilang dia akan merenovasi dan mengecat ulang semua sisi ruangan agar terlihat baru dan nyaman dipakai.

Ada empat ruangan besar di dalam rumah dan di depannya ada sebuah halaman luas. Jimin akan memakai dua ruangan untuk kelas, satu untuk tempat berkumpul kelompok dan satu ruangan lagi untuk tempatnya tidur dan tempat guru lain beristirahat.

"Jimin-gun masih sangat muda. Kau mendapat uang darimana untuk memperbaiki semua ini?"

"Suami Jiyeon Nuna menjadi donatur pertama sekolah ini dan aku memiliki tabungan yang sudah terkumpul sejak lama"

"Wah, anak yang baik. Orang tuamu pasti sangat bangga"

Jimin bahkan berharap orang tuanya tidak mengetahui semua yang dia lakukan sekarang karena tujuannya pindah ke Seoul dari Busan adalah untuk kuliah dan bekerja. Siapa yang tahu Jimin akan terjerembab pada suatu lubang bernama cinta dan menemukan dirinya berada di Daegu sekarang demi satu mimpi milik seseorang.

"Jiminie, kelihatannya kau disambut baik di Daegu. Semoga kau betah" ucap Jiyeon sambil menepuk bahunya lembut. Jimin mengangguk.

 _Tentu. Mereka bilang kadang takdir mempermainkanmu dengan sangat baik._

 _Aku hanya berharap kali ini Tuhan tidak mempermainkanku lagi._

 _._

 _._

Hari pertama di Daegu tidak seindah yang Jimin harapkan. Pagi hari begitu dingin dan untuk sementara dia tinggal bersama Bibi Seon karena rumahnya belum bisa dipakai. Jimin merasa tidak enak sekali merepotkan Bibi Seon. Pagi-pagi sekali Bibi Seon sudah memasak untuknya. Jimin merasa seperti pulang ke rumah.

"Jimin-gun, makan yang banyak"

"Terima kasih Bibi. Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak banyak merepotkan"

"Aku justru sangat senang bisa membantu Jimin-gun. Di sini banyak anak-anak yang masih belum sekolah dan malah bekerja membantu orang tuanya di ladang. Aku kasihan dengan mereka dan syukurlah Jimin-gun mau datang"

"Aku akan membantu mereka sebisaku. Apa menurut Bibi pendaftarannya akan banyak?"

"Sepertinya kau perlu mengunjungi mereka di ladang dan meyakinkan orang tuanya. Kebanyakan orang tua di Daegu sangat kolot. Jika tidak punya uang, mereka yakin berladang satu-satunya jawaban untuk masa depan anak mereka"

"Ah begitu. Mungkin aku akan kesana dengan Jiyeon Nuna besok. Hari ini dia menemani Sunghyun Hyung pergi memancing dengan kolega kantornya"

"Aku bisa menemanimu Jiminie, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu. Aku akan sangat senang membantumu"

.

.

Bibi Seon menemani Jimin berkeliling ke beberapa rumah yang tidak jauh dari sekolah. Bibi Seon sangat antusias mengenalkannya di lingkungan sekitar. Jimin merasa sangat senang. Respon mereka juga tidak cukup buruk. Meski Jimin tahu tidak banyak dari mereka yang akan datang nantinya tapi Jimin berharap setidaknya selain murid dari Jiyeon Nuna, akan ada anak-anak baru lain yang memang membutuhkannya datang ke sekolah. Jimin membagikan sebuah brosur untuk pendaftaran ke banyak orang dan beberapa ada yang membuangnya. Hatinya berdenyut sedikit. Semua ini akan sulit. Akan sangat sulit.

Terakhir, Bibi Seon mengajaknya ke ladang tempat beberapa anak sedang bekerja. Bibi Seon mengenalkan Jimin pada seorang petani bermarga Song.

"Jadi begini Tuan Song. Anakmu Jonnie sebaiknya sekolah saja. Gratis. Ini gurunya, Park Jimin dari Seoul"

Lelaki hampir paruh baya itu menatap Jimin dengan aneh. "Siapa yang mau begitu saja menghabiskan uang untuk mengajar Nyonya? Tuan ini hanya akan mengambil untung dari Jonnie. Dia sedang membuat film dokumenter"

"Tidak Tuan Song. Jika kau penasaran, kau bisa melihat sekolahnya. Kau juga mengenal Tuan Jung SungHyun bukan? Dia donatur sekolah ini"

"Sunghyun? Ah lelaki sombong itu. Yeah, aku mengenalnya. Nanti saja, Jonnie harus membantuku"

"Tapi Tuan-"

"Dengar aku Tuan Park, sekolah itu tidak akan selamanya berdiri bukan? Suatu saat kau pasti akan kehilangan harapanmu karena kau akan membutuhkan banyak uang untuk mencukupi sekolah anakku Jonnie, aku tidak ingin Jonnie diberikan harapan yang nantinya tidak bisa aku atau kau kabulkan"

"Tuan Song, jangan begitu. Kau melukai hati Jimin"

"Semua memang begitu. Mereka bilang akan membantu tapi tidak pernah datang lagi."

Jimin terdiam dan dengan satu gerakan dia mengamit lengan Bibi Seon, memberikan isyarat kalau sebaiknya mereka pergi dari rumah Tuan Song.

"Jangan dipikirkan Jimin-gun. Dia bukan orang yang mengerti pemikiranmu"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita pulang Bibi. Kau sudah banyak berjalan hari ini menemaniku"

.

.

 _Sekolah itu tidak akan berdiri selamanya bukan? Suatu saat kau pasti akan kehilangan harapanmu._

Kata-kata itu terngiang dengan sangat menyebalkan. Jimin ingat benar ekspresi wajah Tuan Song saat mengatakannya. Orang itu tampak kecewa sekali. Entah karena apa. mungkin karena hidupnya atau mungkin karena dulunya ada seseorang yang pernah menjanjikan satu hal khusus padanya tapi mengingkari semua itu.

Namun Tuan Song tidak sepenuhnya salah. Jimin juga tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan bertahan dengan semua ini. Bisa saja besok-besok keinginannya lenyap atau mungkin bisa saja harapannya seketika runtuh dan dia tidak bisa lagi percaya pada dirinya.

"Yoongi-yah" panggilnya pelan.

Untuk malam ini bisakah dia mengingat lelaki itu sekali saja. Betapa dia merindukan Yoongi sejak pertama dia menginjakkan kakinya di Daegu, di kota kelahiran Yoongi.

Rasanya Jimin ingin berteriak kepada Yoongi kalau dia tengah tersiksa. Dia ingin Yoongi tahu sekarang dia berada di sini dan hampir kehilangan harapannya.

"Yoongi-yah, ini hari rabu. Kau pasti baru saja selesai dengan tutor musikmu bukan? Kau akan pulang bersama Seokjin dan Namjoon. Kau akan mampir sebentar ke kafe bertemu dengan temanmu Hoseok lalu kalian akan berbagi cerita. Kau akan pulang setelah Namjoon dan Seokjin mulai mabuk karena menurutmu mereka sangat menyebalkan jika sedang mabuk. Apartemenmu gelap dan hal pertama yang akan kau lakukan adalah minum segelas air dan menyalakan lampu setelahnya. Kau benar, mimpimu begitu berat untuk menjadi nyata. Aku hampir tidak lagi bisa mempertahankan harapanku Yoongi-yah.

Aku merindukanmu"

Jimin perlahan keluar dari kamarnya. Bibi Seon sudah tidur setelah makan malam. Jimin merasa kasihan dengan Bibi Seon. Dia tampak kelelahan berkeliling sejak tadi pagi. Jimin menutup pintu pagar dan keluar dari rumah Bibi Seon.

Dia mengingat jalan yang dia gambar di buku _scrapbook_ nya yang tertinggal di apartemen. Tidak jauh dari rumah Bibi Seon, Jimin menemukan sebuah perempatan. Dia harus mengambil jalan ke kanan. Jimin berjalan santai seolah menikmati dirinya di malam yang cukup dingin. Semua yang dikatakan Yoongi pada Namjoon hari itu memang benar, Daegu akan menyenangkan di malam hari karena begitu sepi. Yoongi bilang dia sering mendapatkan inspirasi dengan berjalan di sepanjang kota sendirian. Tidak ada orang jahat di sini. Hampir semuanya sudah tidur dan mematikan lampu rumah mereka.

Jimin yakin satu kali tikungan lagi dia akan menemukannya. Sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Lampunya masih menyala. Rumah yang begitu terlihat rapi dan bersih. Jimin membaca papan nama keluarga Min yang ditempel di dekat kotak surat. Tiba-tiba dia mengingat suratnya. Dia tertawa sendiri. Jimin melihat seekor anak anjing memperhatikannya. Yoongi pernah bilang pada Namjoon kalau dia mempunyai seekor anak anjing bernama Holy. Nama yang sangat kebarat-baratan dan Jimin sempat mencaritahu arti nama Holy dan dia sempat tertawa saat menemukan hasilnya. Namjoon pernah bilang pada Hoseok kalau Yoongi sangat menyukai Holy dan itu agak aneh karena semua itu seperti tidak cocok dengan kepribadian Yoongi yang sedikit dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli dengan apapun. Namjoon benar tapi sepertinya siapapun akan menyukai Holy. Anak anjing itu sangat lucu. Begitu menggemaskan.

"Nak, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jimin terperanjat dan hampir saja terjatuh karena kaget. Dia melihat dua orang berdiri di belakangannya. Mungkin sejak tadi. Entahlah, Jimin merasa seperti ketahuan sudah mencuri. Dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya sedikit tersesat" kata Jimin memberi alasan yang paling masuk akal. Dia yakin kedua orang itu adalah ayah dan ibu Yoongi. Mereka terlihat sangat mirip. Jimin merasa seperti melihat Yoongi di depannya.

"Kau baru tinggal di Daegu?" tanya Tuan Min.

"Iya. Aku baru dua hari pindah ke sini Sir" jawabnya.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberitahu di daerah mana kau tinggal. Kami bisa mengantarmu"

"Tidak perlu Nyonya. Aku yakin tikungannya ada di sana. Aku melihat seekor anak anjing dan dia sangat lucu sampai tidak sadar berdiri di sini"

"Ah, Holy" kata Tuan Min menebak. Dia tertawa sedikit "Holy memang menggemaskan. Dia sedang merindukan seseorang dan sering berdiri di sana. Mungkin dia mengira kau adalah anak laki-lakiku yang tinggal di Seoul"

Jimin tersenyum "Kalau begitu aku permisi. Selamat malam dan maaf mengganggu" ucap Jimin sambil membungkuk memberi salam. Tuan dan Nyonya Min mengangguk ramah.

"Mainlah kesini jika kau menyukai Holy. Sayang, dia seumuran dengan Yoongi bukan?"

"Iya."

Jimin mendengarnya. Seseorang selain dirinya menyebut nama Yoongi. Nama itu berdentang nyaring dan membuatnya senang seketika. Langkahnya kini terasa sangat ringan. Bertemu dengan orang tua Yoongi mungkin bukan hal yang Jimin harapkan sekarang tapi sekali lagi tiba-tiba saja Tuhan seperti ada di dekatnya sejak lama. Harapannya seperti kembali dan itu sangat menyenangkan.

Seandainya dia memang bisa bermain lagi ke sana. Mungkin akan menyenangkan bisa bermain dengan Holy. Akan sangat menyenangkan pasti jika bisa menyayangi Holy seperti Yoongi menyayangi anak anjing itu.

.

.

 _Yoongi-yah_ , _ini sekolahmu. Mimpimu yang kau bilang pada Hoseok mungkin tidak akan menjadi nyata. Semuanya memang sulit tapi ternyata sangat menyenangkan bisa berdiri di antara mereka. Kau benar, mimpi seperti ini terdengar kekanakan dan itu alasanmu tidak memberi tahu Namjoon soal ini karena dia akan mengatakannya pada Seokjin dan Seokjin akan menertawaimu._

 _Seandainya kau bisa melihat, mereka tampak sangat senang dengan buku-buku yang aku bawa. Sekali saja apakah mungkin dalam suatu waktu kau bisa datang ke sini dengan banyak musik yang sudah kau buat? Mereka pasti akan mendengarkan semua yang kau pasti akan menyukaimu karena setiap orang pasti menyukaimu._

Lamunan Jimin buyar ketika Jiyeon memanggilnya. Anak-anak sudah selesai makan siang dan mereka akan memulai pelajaran lagi. Kali ini Jimin akan mengajarkan mereka beberapa macam tarian yang ada. Mungkin balet atau mungkin tarian bebas lain karena mereka sering tampak mengantuk setelah makan siang.

Waktu tidak terasa sudah berlalu banyak. Sekolah sudah berjalan dan Jimin sudah tinggal di rumah ini. Terkadang jika dia kesepian di malam hari dan merindukan Yoongi begitu banyak hingga menangis sendirian, dia akan pergi ke rumah Bibi Seon. Menginap di sana sampai perasaannya membaik. Semua orang yang ada di sekitar Bibi Seon juga sangat baik kepadanya. Mereka sangat senang dengan keberadaan Jimin juga murid-murid sekolah. Terkadang mereka membuatkan Jimin kudapan dan makanan yang tentu sangat enak. Satu hal yang sangat Jimin syukuri, setidaknya di saat dia sendirian ada banyak orang yang tetap menghiburnya secara tidak langsung.

"Jiminie, kau ingat Tuan Song? Dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Jiyeon. Seketika raut wajah Jimin berubah.

"Oh benarkah?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan sedikit berlari ke arah pekarangan sekolah. Tuan Song berdiri dengan seorang anak kecil yang sudah Jimin kenal. Dia adalah Jonnie. Jonnie sering berdiri di depan pekarangan memperhatikan anak yang lain belajar dan Jimin sempat meminta anak itu bergabung hanya saja Jonnie menolak katanya ayahnya tidak setuju dia sekolah.

"Tuan Song, lama tidak berjumpa"

"Jelaskan kenapa anakku tidak mau bekerja lagi"

Jimin terdiam sesaat. Raut wajah Tuan Song terlihat sangat marah dan Jonnie tampak ketakutan berdiri di belakang ayahnya. Jimin menarik nafas panjang.

"Jadi begini Tuan Song, beberapa hari belakangan ini Jonnie sering datang ke sekolah. Dia selalu berdiri di pekarangan tapi tidak mau masuk ke dalam dia bilang kau melarangnya sekolah dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi lagi selain itu"

"Jadi kau ingin sekolah Jonnie? Di sini? Kau yakin?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab dan Jimin tersenyum lebar. "Kau bertanya seperti kau akan membunuhnya jika dia mau mengaku. Kurasa kau bisa sedikit lembut kepadanya Sir"

"Dia anak yang nakal. Pantas dipukul"

"Kalau begitu beri aku kesempatan untuk menjadikannya anak baik, bagaimana?" usul Jimin. Tuan Song terdiam. Jimin menebak lelaki itu sepertinya hanya sedikit malu mengakui kalau anaknya nyaman bermain di sekolah.

"Jonnie, kau mau bersekolah bukan mulai besok? Teman-temanmu yang lain menunggu dan sering menanyakanmu"

Anak itu akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian. Dia menatap tidak percaya "Mereka menanyakan aku?"

"Yeah. Mereka tahu kau juga ingin sekolah. Jadi datanglah ke sini"

"Tapi ayah akan memukulku" katanya dengan raut wajah yang takut. Jimin menatap Tuan Song lekat-lekat.

"Tuan, aku tahu kau mungkin kecewa dengan hidupmu atau harapan yang dibuat orang lain kepadamu tapi Jonnie tidak tahu soal itu dan aku rasa dia berhak mendapat kesempatan untuk hidup lebih baik. Sebagai orang tua, aku yakin kau ingin dia bahagia bukan? Aku memang bukan orang yang akan membahagiakannya Tuan tapi aku ingin membantunya menemukan apa yang membuatnya bahagia. Jika nantinya aku memang tidak bisa lagi memberikan harapan untuknya, aku yakin Jonnie pasti akan tetap mengejar kebahagiaannya dan semua itu akan tetap berjalan jika kau mendukungnya"

Tuan Song tidak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya berdiri dengan tatapannya yang masih angkuh. Jonnie mulai menatap Jimin dengan gelisah. Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Jika dalam tiga minggu Jonnie tidak berubah, kau bisa menuntutku Tuan"

Dan saat itu Tuan Song menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Aku yakin kau akan berhasil. Jadi, tolong bantu anakku menjadi orang yang lebih baik Guru Park"

 _Guru Park._

 _Yoongi-yah, kau dengar? Apa aku sudah berhasil sekarang?_

 _._

 _._

.

Hari berlalu cepat. Sangat cepat hingga Jimin tidak bisa lagi mengingat jadwal kuliahnya atau jadwal kuliah Yoongi. Biasanya dia akan mengikuti Yoongi kemanapun hingga lelaki itu pulang ke apartemennya. Malam ini terasa berbeda, lebih dingin dari biasanya tapi setidaknya Jimin bisa melihat bulan. Yoongi sangat menyukai bulan. Dia akan menatap bulan sangat lama dan seakan Yoongi tidak akan pernah bosan. Namjoon dan Seokjin juga tidak pernah mendebatkan soal itu. Keduanya selalu membiarkan Yoongi tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendirian. Hoseok terkadang menemani Yoongi menatap bulan dari balkon kafenya. Malam ini mungkin Yoongi sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Yoongi sedang bersama ketiga sahabatnya dan menghabiskan waktu sampai malam.

Jimin biasa melihat bulan dengan dua sahabatnya. Mengingat banyak hal tentang Yoongi meski kedua sahabatnya akan sibuk sendiri. Ah Jimin sangat merindukan keduanya. Apa mereka sama sekali tidak merindukan Jimin? Apa keduanya sama sekali tidak ingin datang dan melihat Jimin di sini? Atau mungkin mereka kecewa dengan sikapnya.

Hari ini Holy tidak terlihat ada di luar rumah. Biasanya Holy ada di luar dan dia akan terlihat senang saat Jimin datang. Jimin sering membawakannya makanan. Tuan dan Nyonya Min kadang mempersilahkan Jimin untuk masuk ke dalam. Jimin akan memberikan Holy makan juga mengajaknya bicara tentang Yoongi. Aneh sekali bukan? Bagaimana semua hal tentang Yoongi terasa sangat dekat mengelilinginya namun Yoongi selalu berdiri sangat jauh dan sulit digapai.

"Jiminie, kau belum tidur?"

"Nuna? Kau kesini?"

"Aku membeli banyak makanan dan aku rasa kau akan lapar besok pagi sebelum mengajar. Jangan lupa menghangatkan ini ya untuk kau sarapan" kata Jiyeon sambil meletakkan beberapa kotak makanan.

"Terima kasih Nuna. Apa Hyung belum pulang?"

"Baru saja kami makan bersama. Suamiku berpesan untuk membelikanmu makanan"

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Jiyeon duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk bahu Jimin pelan. "Kalau belum tidur dan termenung sendirian kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu bukan?"

"Yeah. Aku hanya memikirkan Jonnie"

"Jangan khawatir. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan menurutku, kau yang terbaik Jiminie"

Jimin tertawa malu "Nuna terlalu banyak memuji"

"Kau memang begitu. Ah ya, jadi temanmu belum juga datang? Kau pasti merindukannya."

"Mereka sepertinya tengah sibuk dengan ujian atau mungkin sibuk mencari aku."

"Kau bahkan tidak membawa ponsel atau barang lainnya. Mereka pasti mencarimu"

"Aku membawanya Nuna tapi aku tidak ingin mengacaukan semua ini"

"Apa kau tidak merindukan Seoul? Terlebih lagi… kau tidak merindukan orang itu?"

Jimin sedikit menunduk. Seperti pertanyaan dari Jiyeon adalah hal yang paling dia khawatirkan sekarang karena air matanya bisa keluar kapanpun.

"Jiminie, maaf aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa Nuna. Malam ini mungkin puncaknya. Aku merindukan temanku juga merindukan orang itu terlalu banyak sampai tidak bisa lagi aku bendung. Sebelah hatiku terus mencaci dan menghina karena aku terlalu tolol sudah melakukan ini semua untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu aku ada tapi aku begitu mencintainya dan aku tahu perasaan ini tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi nyata. "

"Jiminie, maafkan aku tapi kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk cintamu. Kau tidak akan menyesal nantinya jika kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik"

Jiyeon memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Mengusap pundak Jimin dengan lembut. "Jiminie, mencintai memang berat bahkan terkadang apa yang kita lakukan akan selalu terasa salah tapi aku yakin Jiminie akan bahagia nantinya karena kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik"

.

.

.

Pagi ini dan sama seperti pagi sebelumnya, Jimin akan disibukkan dengan persiapan anak-anak sekolah. Mereka akan datang pukul sembilan. Mereka sangat berisik dan terkadang mereka membahas semua nyanyian dan pelajaran yang sebelumnya Jimin berikan karena biasanya dia akan membuat sebuah kuis sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Meski sangat ribut tapi Jimin lebih menyukai itu. Sekolah terasa hidup dan dia tidak lagi kesepian. Jimin akan menyambut mereka datang setelah selesai sarapan dan menyusun ulang beberapa buku yang berantakan.

Dia melihat Jiyeon datang. Langkahnya sedikit lebih cepat dan wajahnya begitu sumringah. "Jimin, kita mendapatkan guru baru" serunya riang. Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Oh Puji Tuhan!"

Jiyeon memeluknya dengan erat. "Bibi Seon berkata dia akan datang hari ini"

"Bibi Seon mengenal pengajar yang baru?"

"Iya. Lelaki itu berasal dari Daegu juga. tinggal lama di Seoul. Kurasa Bibi Seon mengenal orang tuanya"

"Syukurlah. Akhir-akhir ini anak-anak semakin banyak dan semakin aktif. Aku khawatir tidak bisa memperhatikan mereka satu-satu"

Jiyeon menepuk pundak Jimin dengan lembut "Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik Jimin. Percayalah"

"Terima kasih Nuna. Sekalipun melelahkan, anak-anak selalu mempunyai cerita yang lucu untuk diceritakan"

Jiyeon mengangguk setuju."Tidak banyak orang dewasa yang menyukai anak-anak"

"Seongsangnim! Jeonni mengambil pensilku!"

Seorang anak berlari ke arah Jimin dan mengadu banyak hal tentang kenakalan Jonnie. Jimin tertawa lebar dan menggandeng anak itu dengan lembut.

"Lagi-lagi Jeonni" kata Jiyeon dengan mimik agak sebal. Jonnie memang terkenal sebagai anak yang paling nakal yang pernah ada di Daegu. Dia selalu menggangu temannya yang lain tapi Jimin tahu, anak itu hanya ingin perhatian lebih banyak dari yang lain.

Jimin tertawa lebar "Tunggu sebentar Nuna"

Dia berjalan ke arah kelas dan menemukan Jeonni anak yang bernama Jeonni sedang berkelahi dengan anak lelaki lain di kelasnya. Jimin mempercepat langkah dan segera memisahkan keduanya.

"Hei. Hei! apa kataku soal berkelahi?" tanya Jimin dengan suara sedikit keras agar semuanya terdiam.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dua anak yang sedang berkelahi hanya menunduk terdiam.

Jimin menoleh ke arah Jeonni "Jeonni, apa kataku soal berkelahi?"

Jeonni menatapnya sekilas lalu menunduk agak takut. "Kau akan menyuruh kami berlari"

"Lebih tepatnya aku akan menghukum semua temanmu berlari kecuali kau. Sudah ingat?" tanya Jimin lagi dan anak itu mengangguk takut.

"Yeah"

"Lalu? kau masih mau meneruskan ini? apa alasanmu mengambil pensil milik Hwangsik?"

"Dia- dia menyebalkan karena tidak mengajakku bergabung bermain bola kaki"

"Oh _Well_ lalu kau pikir mengambil pensilnya akan menyelesaikan masalah dan membuatmu senang?"

Anak itu mengangguk polos. Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Dan kau, apa kataku soal mengucilkan teman?"

Anak kecil lain bernama Hwangsik menggelengkan kepalanya. Pura-pura lupa.

"Hwangsik" panggil Jimin lagi karena dia yakin Hwangsik belum melupakan kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak akan memberikan makan siang untuk kami semua"

"Untuk semua temanmu kecuali kau dan kau pikir mengucilkan Jonnie membuatnya menjadi anak baik? Lihat! dia mengambil pensilmu karena kau mengucilkannya dan semua ini akan terus berlangsung sampai kalian besar. Kau yakin menginginkan ini Hwangsik? Jonnie?"

"Tidak" jawab mereka hampir bersamaan. Jimin tersenyum dalam hati.

"Dan? menurutmu apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Uhm- berbaikan?" pikir Jonnie dan Jimin menoleh ke arah Hwangsik.

"Kau?"

"Berbaikan"

"Berbaikan jangan hanya di depanku karena aku tahu kalian bisa tetap melakukan ini di luar sekolah dan jika sampai ketahuan olehku-"

"Tidak. Aku berjanji. Kau bagaimana Jonnie?" potong Hwangsik. Mati-matian Jimin menahan tawanya karena mereka begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Yeah, berbaikan saja"

Keduanya bersalaman lalu berpelukan dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Jimin tersenyum lebar. Pelajaran akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Jiyeon akan mengisi kelas hari ini sementara Jimin akan bertemu dengan guru baru mereka. Di mata mereka Jimin seperti malaikat yang baik hati dan juga yang paling menakutkan yang pernah ada karena Jimin selalu menepati semua kata-katanya apalagi soal hukuman bagi yang nakal. Tidak untuk melupakan hal lainnya, Jimin juga memberikan mereka banyak penghargaan setiap kali mereka mengingat pelajaran dengan baik dan berprestasi.

.

.

Jimin melanjutkan lagi pekerjaannya di kamar. Dia sedang merancang sebuah festival untuk anak-anak Daegu di musim semi. Hanya saja Jimin merasa akan kekurangan banyak orang yang bisa membantunya. Bibi Seon, Jiyeon, dan Suaminya Sunghyun, rasanya masih kurang. Mengawasi anak-anak akan sangat merepotkan dan menyita banyak tenaga maka dari itu Jimin mulai menyebar pamflet untuk merekrut orang baru yang bisa mengajar di sekolahnya.

"Jimin, dia sudah datang." Jiyeon membuka pintu kamar Jimin.

"Oh _Well_ , terima kasih Nuna"

Jimin berlari kecil keluar kelas dan melihat seseorang tengah berdiri menatap _scrapbook_ yang ditempel di majalah dinding kecil buatannya. Jimin mendekat. Dia tersenyum lebar dan dalam hati berdoa semoga siapapun yang ada di depannya akan membuat sekolah juga anak-anak muridnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Halo" sapanya riang dan lelaki itu menoleh.

"Hey"

Iya. tentu saja. Harus Min Yoongi yang berdiri di sana. Jimin membeku. Senyumannya menghilang bahkan Jimin yakin dia tidak akan berani mengharapkan hari ini akan datang sekarang bahkan dalam mimpi.

"Kau pasti Park Jimin, pemilik sekolah ini"

"Uhm- Iya. Maksudku- bukan aku hanya-"

Jimin mengumpat di dalam hati karena dia akan selalu begitu ketika Yoongi berada di depannya. Selalu tampak memalukan dan dia berharap dia bisa lari dari tempatnya sekarang, mengubur dirinya dan tidak pernah kembali. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Min Yoongi. Senang bisa menemukanmu di sini"

 _Dan ketika kau nantinya berdiri di depanku, di sana aku yakin kalau Tuhan memang ada karena dia menjawab doaku._

.

.

 **End of Part I 'Park Jimin'**

* * *

Hi^^

This is me with the new username. I just don't really like my old name and it was really refreshing to have a new one.

Im gonna post the update and my promise to chiminscake soon.

Be there.

Don't forget to leave your comment below. Thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

**YOONMIN MINI SERIES**

 **CLANDESTINE COMES TRUE**

 **PART 2: MIN YOONGI**

 _._

 _._

 _Resume: in which Yoongi had never thought about his existence means for someone outside the world and for that certain someone, he barely noticed that he just swam across his old dream. A dream he had insisted would never worked out on his future._

 _._

 _._

 _Notes: to catch you into the mood pls listen to Letting Go by Day6 hehehe lame update because there's no angst store near my house lol see more notes below._

* * *

Udara sedikit lembab dan mungkin hanya orang gila yang lebih memilih berkeliaran di siang seperti ini. Beberapa mahasiswa memang masih berseliweran satu per satu di lorong-lorong gedung kuliah, sebagian duduk-duduk di depan kelas mereka tapi yang jelas kebanyakan menjauhi kontak langsung dengan matahari karena tidak ada gunanya. Cuaca sedingin ini tidak akan terkalahkan dengan kehadiran matahari. Selain itu di jam makan siang ini ada banyak sisa dari sebagian mahasiswa menghabiskan waktunya untuk beristirahat makan siang.

"Min Yoongi, tanggal berapa kau ulang tahun?"

Min Yoongi. Salah satu mahasiswa Kyunghee –yang hampir saja menyuapkan satu sendok penuh _kimch jigae_ ke mulutnya—pemuda itu bisa dikatakan sedang asik dengan menu makan siangnya di kantin kampus kemudian menoleh. Ada dua anak lelaki di depannya yang menatap sebal dan Min Yoongi yakin lelaki berambut agak keriting lah yang bertanya barusan.

"Kalian siapa?" tanyanya malas. Sekejap melupakan pertanyaan dua anak mahasiswa itu.

"Demi Tuhan kau memang batu." Umpat Si Keriting dan Yoongi menatapnya ragu. Apa-apaan.

"Dia memang tidak mengenalmu bodoh! kalian tidak pernah sekelas" bisik Si Jangkung tapi Yoongi bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ah ya.. tapi Jimin-"

"Jadi, sudah mengingat kalian siapa?" potong Yoongi. Dia memutar bola matanya. Terganggu.

"Ekhm, kami dari jurusan modern dance" jawab Si Jangkung setelah berdeham dan berusaha tidak terlihat gugup. Yoongi menanggapi dengan malas.

"Modern dance? oh _well_ " katanya singkat lalu melanjutkan makannya. Dua lelaki di depannya saling menoleh sebelum Si Keriting menarik kursi di depannya lalu duduk menatap Yoongi dengan tajam.

Jika saja Yoongi peduli mungkin dia sudah tersedak. Sungguh hari yang aneh.

"Jadi sudah ingat kapan kau ulang tahun? segera jawab sajalah" kata Si Keriting lagi.

"Tentu aku mengingatnya-"

"Wah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Park Jimin. Apa yang membuatnya menyukai lelaki ini. Dia kelihatan sinting di mataku" tambah Si Keriting lagi kali ini setengah bergumam. Si Jangkung kemudian menarik satu kursi lagi. Ah ini terlihat jelas seperti Yoongi sedang diinterogasi setelah mencuri barang di laboratorium kampusnya.

"Kau bisa diam dulu tidak? bagaimana jika Min Yoongi mendengar dan tidak jadi memberitahu kita?"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dan kau benar, aku tidak berniat memberitahu kalian" ucap Yoongi sebal. Dia merapikan sisa makannya lalu bangkit dan refleks Si Jangkung menghentikannya.

"Min Yoongi, dengar. Namaku Kim Taehyung dan dia Jeon Jungkook kami membutuhkan bantuanmu. Teman kami menghilang sudah seminggu ini dia pergi dan tidak memberi kabar-"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" tanya Yoongi polos dan memang saat itu seolah dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memproses siapa gerangan dua orang di depannya ini.

"Hei bocah! kau-" seru Jungkook dengan agak keras. Taehyung buru-buru menarik bahunya.

"Tenanglah Jungkook! kau bisa mengacaukan ini" katanya cemas. Jungkook menarik nafas.

"Kau tidak berniat menceritakan semuanya bukan?" tanya Jungkook curiga dan saat itu Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Bagaimana lagi? jika aku menjadi dia, aku juga tidak akan memberikan tanggal ulang tahunku sembarang"

"Tapi Jimin melarang kita untuk-"

"Ini semua juga demi Jimin. Bagaimana jika satu hal buruk terjadi padanya? Kita sudah sepakat bukan?"

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. Sungguh drama yang tidak cocok di hari seterik dan sedingin ini. Dua orang di depannya menatap dia lagi. Entah maksudnya apa. Yoongi kemudian berbicara.

"Kalian membuang waktu makan siangku. Kelasku akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

"Oh tolong bantu kami. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya bisakah kita bertemu setelah kau selesai kuliah?" tanya Si Jangkung agak memaksa.

"Aku harus menghadiri tutor piano" jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Ah ya, ini hari rabu. Kau mengajar"

Yoongi melirik Si Keriting Jungkook. "Hm? Tahu darimana kalau aku mengajar?"

"Jimin yang bilang" jawab Jungkook asal.

"Siapa Jimin? kalian menyebut nama itu sejak tadi"

"Duh. Jadi kapan kau selesai?" kilah Jungkook. Yoongi mengernyit sebal.

"Kau bicara seolah aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi"

"Ayolah, tidak akan merugikanmu. Percayalah. Hanya kau jalan satu-satunya" tambah Si Jangkung. Masih dengan ekspresi memaksa yang menyebalkan.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Lagi. "Tiga jam lagi temui aku di sini"

.

.

.

Begitu mengejutkannya ketika Yoongi selesai dengan tutor piano, dia melihat dua lelaki tadi sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Dilihat dari cara mereka berdiri, Yoongi berfikir mungkin mereka sudah menunggu sejak kelas baru saja dimulai. Yoongi menghela nafas, dia bahkan sudah lupa apa maksud kedatangan dua lelaki ini atau mungkin seingatnya mereka berdua belum mengatakan apapun sejak tadi. Mereka berdua sibuk berdebat sendiri. Dengan satu isyarat Jungkook Si Keriting memintanya untuk berputar dan berjalan ke arah luar kampus. Yoongi mengikuti hingga ke parkiran mobil tempat Taehyung SI Jangkung memarkir mobilnya.

"Oke, aku butuh sebuah alasan mengapa aku harus ikut dengan kalian. Apa jaminan kalau kalian tidak akan membunuh atau merampokku di tengah perjalanan?" kata Yoongi serius. Dua lelaki itu tertawa geli. Yoongi menatap sebal seolah-olah dia yang sedang bersikap kekanakan sejak tadi.

"Apa kira-kira kau mengenal Park Jimin?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak. Siapa dia?" jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Kau tidak tahu? dia mengikuti beberapa kelas yang sama denganmu dan dia mengikuti tutor piano" tambah Jungkook.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau di kelas kami ada tiga puluh sampai empat puluh orang? bagaimana aku bisa mengenal semuanya? dan tutor piano berbentuk kelas umum yang pengajarnya bukan hanya aku" jelas Yoongi dan memang semua itu sangat masuk akal.

Taehyung tertawa sedikit getir "Kurasa Park Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Bagaimana bisa menyukai lelaki yang bahkan tidak tahu eksistensinya?"

"Huh?" Yoongi mengangkat alisnya.

"Jimin menyukaimu sejak awal kuliah. Apa kau tahu? Dia mengikutimu kemanapun." Kata Jungkook lagi.

"Lalu? bagaimana aku bisa tahu jika dia tidak bergerak dan memberitahuku?" seloroh Yoongi dengan santai. Agak aneh tapi memang raut wajah keduanya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Dia sudah mencobanya. Percayalah" kata Taehyung pelan dan detik itu Yoongi mulai bertanya pada dirinya apa ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Baiklah, cukup untuk detail perasaan Jimin. dia melarang kami memberitahumu tapi Jimin menghilang. Dia tidak kembali ke apartemennya sejak seminggu yang lalu." Ucap Jungkook sambil menepuk tangannya berusaha menghilangkan suasana yang mendadak kaku.

"Oke, aku tidak menculiknya atau menyuruhnya pergi" jawab Yoongi cepat.

"Bukan itu bodoh. Kami butuh bantuan untuk masuk ke apartemennya dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. sandi untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya pasti berhubungan denganmu"

Yoongi menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Jungkook. "Konyol sekali"

"Begini saja, kau ikut dengan kami ke apartemen Jimin" kata Taehyung memberi isyarat untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

" _What the-"_

"Duh Min Yoongi, asal kau tahu saja aku membencimu lebih dari yang bisa kau bayangkan karena kau membuat Park Jimin sinting tapi ini yang terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk sahabatku setidaknya dia tahu aku berusaha membantunya mencari jalan keluar" potong Jungkook dengan sebal. Dengan segenap tenaga dia mendorong Yoongi agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ayolah"

.

.

Yoongi baru pertama kali datang ke daerah ini meski sepertinya dia pernah lewat beberapa kali sepulang kuliah. Apartemen ini tidak begitu luas dan sepertinya memang di design untuk mahasiwa yang bukan kelahiran Seoul. Beberapa blok sebelum apartemen ini terdapat sebuah kafe yang biasa Yoongi kunjungi dengan teman-temannya.

Yoongi sibuk berfikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Tadi pagi hidupnya masih normal. Dia kuliah seperti biasa. Bertemu Namjoon juga Seokjin yang memintanya datang ke kafe Hoseok nanti sore sepulang mengajar. Setelah makan siang Yoongi agak terganggu dengan pikirannya tentang Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook, atau Kim Taehyung yang entah siapa mereka. Mungkin besok-besok pun Yoongi sudah lupa dengan nama-nama mereka. Yoongi terpaksa harus mengulur janjinya dengan Namjoon dan berkata kalau dia akan menyusul datang di waktu makan malam.

"Jadi, ini apartemen Jimin" Kata Jungkook. Yoongi menatap pintu yang ada di depannya. Ada sebuah hiasan buatan kerajinan tangan di depan pintu bertulis _'Park's'._

"Min Yoongi bisakah kau mengetikkan kombinasi hari ulang tahunmu di sini"

Kim Taehyung menggeser penutup kotak sandi dan meminta Yoongi mendekat dengan gerakan isyarat. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang.

"Hari ini benar-benar aneh" katanya pelan.

Jarinya mulai mengetik sesuatu dan sesaat setelah itu terdengar bunyi jawaban dari mesin kotak sandi.

"Huh?!" kata mereka hampir serempak.

"Kau memasukkan tanggal lahirmu? dengan benar?" tanya Jungkook sedikit curiga dan Yoongi bersumpah belum pernah menemukan orang sekurang ajar Jeon Jungkook selama hidupnya.

"Yeah tentu." Ucapnya datar.

Taehyung menatap sedih ke arah Yoongi dan Jungkook secara bergantian. "Kenapa tidak bisa terbuka?"

"Tentu karena kalian bodoh. Mana mungkin kombinasi sandi mudah ditebak seperti itu" kata Yoongi akhirnya dia bisa sedikit mengumpat.

"Coba masukkan yang lain. Mungkin tanggal lain atau kombinasi yang lain" pinta Jungkook tapi sebenarnya lebih tepat seperti menyuruh.

"Dan kau yakin semua ini tentang tanggal di hidupku? maksudku, temanmu ini benar-benar kurang kerjaan" kata Yoongi lagi.

"Duh. Jangan protes dan lakukan saja. Kau bisa berkata begitu karena kau tidak mengenal Park Jimin" kali ini Taehyung menambahi dengan sedikit tersinggung. Yoongi mengangkat bahu.

"Yeah baiklah dan kelihatannya dia sangat mengenalku" sindirnya.

"Cepat lakukan saja. Mungkin hari saat kau bahagia"

"Tolong" kata Kim Taehyung menambahkan.

Yoongi bergerak lagi. Dia menginput beberapa kombinasi dan mesin itu kembali menjawab dengan bunyi yang sama.

"Kau masukkan tanggal apa?" tanya Jungkook.

"Juara lomba piano dua tahun yang lalu"

Buru-buru Taehyung menoleh ke arah Jungkook "Apa Jimin sudah mengenalnya saat itu?"

"Kurasa sudah tapi bukan tanggal itu" jawab Jungkook memastikan.

"Coba lagi" pinta Taehyung lagi.

"Kau hanya mempunyai satu kali kesempatan. pikirkan baik-baik tanggal yang lain"

"Demi Tuhan."

Sekali lagi Yoongi menghela nafas sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu tanpa berfikir panjang karena dia yakin satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyudahi semua ini adalah dengan memasukkan angka dengan asal lalu pintu itu rusak dan akhirnya dua lelaki bodoh ini bisa mencari tukang pintu atau semacamnya dan dia bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa—

 _Ting!_

"Eh? kau benar?" pekik Jungkook tidak percaya.

"Wow! Kau hebat!" Taehyung merangkul bahu Yoongi dengan refleks dan langsung melepaskannya ketika Yoongi menatapnya datar.

"Aku benar bukan semua ini pasti tentangmu" kata Jungkook bangga.

Yoongi terdiam.

Sesungguhnya dia tidak begitu berharap kombinasinya benar. Dia hanya menebak dan tidak peduli jika salah karena semua ini bukan urusannya.

"Kombinasi apa yang kau masukkan?" tanya Taehyung girang.

"Tanggal saat aku pertama berkencan dengan Jung Yerin"

Senyum di wajah keduanya pudar. Yoongi tidak menyangka jawabannya akan berdampak seperti ini. Jungkook terdiam ataupun Taehyung terdiam dan entah mengapa Yoongi merasa sedikit bersalah.

Yoongi menaruh tangannya di saku celana. Dia sudah siap untuk beranjak pergi.

"Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai" katanya pelan memecah keheningan. Jungkook menghentikannya.

"Belum. Jangan pergi dulu" pintanya.

"Apalagi kali ini? Pintunya sudah berhasil aku buka" jawab Yoongi sebal.

"Tolonglah kami sebentar lagi. Jimin pasti melakukan sesuatu yang sedang kau inginkan sekarang. jadi-"

"Aku tidak mengerti lagi semua ini. Kenapa temanmu sangat terobsesi dengan hidupku?" potong Yoongi. Dia berhak kesal bukan?

"Bukan. Jimin hanya- _well_ ini sangat sulit dijelaskan tapi tolong masuk lebih dulu. Aku dan Jungkook takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Jimin" kali ini Taehyung Si Jangkung yang berbicara.

"Dan kalian menyeretku kesini agar-"

"Oh Demi Tuhan sekali ini saja."

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Namun dengan sekali gerakan Yoongi membuka pintu lebih lebar agar dia bisa melihat ke arah dalam sebelum berjalan masuk.

Ruangan apartemen ini tidak disangka lebih luas dari yang Yoongi perkirakan. Satu kamar besar, ruangan yang lebih mirip ruang tamu, dapur, dan satu kamar mandi di ujung ruangan.

Dua lelaki lain yang sejak tadi mengekor di belakangnya sudah lebih dulu jalan ke arah dapur dan kamar. Di dapur Taehyung berteriak kalau dia menemukan cup ramyeon juga beberapa bungkus kopi. Sementara Jungkook hanya menjawab seadanya. dia tampak mencari sesuatu.

Yoongi yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Dia ingat wangi ini. Wangi yang dia sukai. Seperti aromaterapi tapi sebenarnya hanya perpaduan bunga Sakura dan Lavender.

Keduanya memang seperti pasangan yang tepat. Kenapa Park Jimin tahu aroma ruangan favoritnya. Kenapa juga Park Jimin memilih kata sandi kombinasi tanggalnya berkencan. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang menyukainya bukankah itu tanggal yang tidak seharusnya diingat. Apa Park Jimin kabur begitu tahu Yoongi sudah memiliki kekasih? Ataukah Park Jimin—

"Hey Min Yoongi, tolong bantu aku sebentar"

Yoongi mendengar suara Jungkook dari dalam kamar. Dia berjalan santai ke sana dan menemukan Jungkook sedang berdiri di atas ranjang.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi sambil menatap ke arahnya. Sejenak dia melihat kamar Jimin agak sedikit berantakan karena Jungkook sudah menurunkan beberapa barang dari atas lemari juga kolong ranjangnya.

"Tolong bantu aku mengangkat kardus ini"

Yoongi mengangguk dan bergerak naik ke atas ranjang. Membantu Jungkook agar kardus itu bisa diangkut olehnya. Lumayan berat dan Yoongi hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Taehyung buru-buru masuk ke dalam dan membantunya.

"Berat sekali" kata Yoongi kewalahan.

"Kurasa Jimin memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan _scrapbook_ nya di satu tempat" kata Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Lelaki itu menjawab dengan anggukan.

" _Scrapbook?"_ tanya Yoongi tidak mengerti.

"Iya. Dia sering membuatnya dan kelihatannya sebelum pergi dia sempat membuat satu _scrapbook_ lagi." Kata Taehyung menjelaskan.

Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak terlalu peduli dengan kata-kata Taehyung sebelum lelaki itu mengeluarkan isi kardus dan membuka salah satu _scrapbook_ milik temannya Park Jimin.

"Kau ingat kau pernah mengikuti lomba bermain drum musim dingin dua tahun yang lalu? Jimin membuatkan _scrapbook_ ini agar kau tidak bersedih karena kau kalah" Jungkook menyodorkan sebuah _scrapbook_ berukuran rata-rata sebuah buku bacaan anak-anak.

"Lomba drum? Aku tidak memberitahu siapapun soal lomba drum" ucap Yoongi sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya. Jimin melihatmu berlatih sendirian. Kemarilah. _Scrapbook_ ini sudah berdebu karena Jimin tidak lagi ingin membukanya setiap hari. Dulu dia selalu melihat-lihat" ajak Taehyung. Dia menyodorkan satu kardus besar berisi _scrapbook_.

Yoongi mendadak merasa ada yang salah dengan semua ini dan seharusnya sejak tadi dia sudah merasakannya. " _Well,_ jika aku boleh jujur temanmu agak mengerikan."

"Kau hanya belum mengenalnya. Ah ya, tolong bantu aku lagi Min Yoongi-ssi."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan lelaki itu barusan. "Min Yoongi- _ssi?_ "

"Iya. Tolong kau bawa _scrapbook_ yang berisi soal mimpimu ini. Jimin selalu berusaha mengabulkan semua keinginanmu dan jika ada yang belum terkabul, aku yakin, Jimin sekarang sedang mencoba mengabulkannya"

Dan Yoongi tidak diberikan opsi untuk menolak.

.

.

.

* * *

Kafe Hoseok selalu di buka sejak jam kuliah selesai. Berada tidak jauh dari kampus Yoongi dan sebenarnya—baru saja Yoongi sadari—dekat juga dengan apartemen Park Jimin. Berbicara soal itu, kini Hoseok menatapnya dengan heran karena sejak tadi Min Yoongi yang dikenalnya sedikit berbeda. Lelaki itu datang lalu duduk dan terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu terlambat? Seokjin mengomel sejak tadi" kata Hoseok membuka obrolan dan mencoba tidak terlihat sedang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yoongi.

"Aku juga belum begitu mengerti" jawab Yoongi malas.

"Huh?!"

Hoseok menatap sekali lagi dengan penuh tanya sebelum dia kembali sibuk dengan pesanan pelanggannya. Hoseok membuka sebuah kafe. Dia seorang barista pemula tapi sepertinya sudah mempunyai banyak penggemar. Rata-rata pengunjung kafenya masih mahasiswa KyungHee. Hoseok memutuskan untuk menghentikan kuliah dan sibuk dengan olahan kopinya. Orang tuanya mendukung mimpi Hoseok dan bukankah itu hal yang paling manis sedunia?

"Hoseok-ah, apa kau tau aku pernah mengikuti lomba drum?" tanya Yoongi yang lebih mirip seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Tidak. Oh _Well_ , kau sudah pernah ikut?" tanya Hoseok balik. Yoongi bangkit dari posisinya yang setengah tidur menjadi duduk lebih tegak. Lelaki itu meresap kopinya pelan.

" _Yeah_. musim dingin dua tahun yang lalu. Apa kau ingat kapan aku dan Yerin kencan pertama kali?"

Hoseok menggeleng cepat. "Tidak. Hey, itu bukan urusanku dan bicara soal Yerin, dia tadi menanyakanmu. Kau sudah mengabarinya?"

"Sudah. Baru saja" jawab Yoongi pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi Yoongi?" tanya Hoseok akhirnya.

"Entahlah. Jadi Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah pulang ke apartemen mereka?"

"Sudah. Seokjin bilang isi kulkasnya habis. Kau mau makan apa Yoongi?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

Hoseok menatap dengan heran. Dengan satu gerakan dia menekan sebuah kontak dan memulai berbalas pesan.

 _Jung Hoseok: Hyung, sudah di apartemen?_

 _Kim Seokjin: Baru saja. Kenapa?_

 _Jung Hoseok: Yoongi. Hari ini dia aneh._

 _Kim Seokjin: Well, setiap hari dia memang aneh. Apalagi kali ini setelah membuatku menunggu?_

 _Jung Hoseok: Entahlah. Cobalah untuk mengajaknya bicara lain kali. Kurasa dia ada masalah._

 _Kim Seokjin: Iya. Nanti saja. Namjoon sedang rewel sekali. Dia seperti bayi Oh Tuhan. Sudah ya._

 _Jung Hoseok: Semoga berhasil Hyung_

Hoseok mengembalikan ponselnya ke kantong dan tersenyum melihat pelanggannya datang. Sedetik berlalu dan dia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Tidak biasanya Yoongi aneh seperti itu bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun mengenalnya. Yoongi sama sekali tidak pernah lupa untuk menghabiskan kopinya. Kali ini lelaki itu hanya menyesap sedikit dari satu cup besar buatan Hoseok.

.

.

Yoongi mendengus sebal meski tak urung diliriknya lagi sebuah _scrapbook_ yang ada di ujung ranjangnya. Sepulangnya dari kafe Hoseok, dia langsung melempar benda itu dengan asal. Semuanya tidak masuk akal. Siapa Park Jimin dan mengapa lelaki itu mengetahui apa yang ada di hidupnya lebih dari teman-temannya sendiri. Bukankah mengerikan mempunyai seseorang yang selama ini ternyata menguntitnya. Yoongi berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak hingga kemudian dia mandi dan memutar kembali _mixtape_ yang tengah dia kerjakan. Yoongi menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk membalas pesan Yerin dan mengingatkannya makan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Buntu. Suntuk.

Dan Yoongi merasa memang hari ini sepertinya bukan hari yang baik untuknya. Yoongi memejamkan matanya, memutuskan untuk bergerak ke dapur dan membuat kopi. Bicara tentang dapur, Yoongi kembali mengingat wangi ruangan yang sama seperti yang ada di apartemen milik Park Jimin. Dia tertawa miris.

Oke, dia harus membuka _scrapbook_ itu. Benda itu satu-satunya jawaban yang bahkan teman dari Park Jimin pun mengandalkannya sangat.

Yoongi beralih ke kamar setelah meneguk kopinya pelan. Diusapnya pelan buku itu sebelum membukanya.

 _Min Yoongi dan Perlombaan Drum yang Aneh (karena baru kali ini dia kalah atas satu lomba)_

Yoongi mengenyit malas dengan judul yang ada di halaman depan namun tak urung dia tertawa datar. Di halaman kedua Yoongi melihat dirinya yang sedang bermain drum di sebuah studio. Studio itu ada di kampus. Yoongi meminjam tempat itu secara khusus dengan alasan ingin berlatih piano tapi sebenarnya tidak.

 _Yoongi-yah, ternyata kau bisa bermain drum. Apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan sebenarnya di dunia ini? Kau bahkan bisa memiliki apapun yang kau inginkan jika kau berusaha. Ah~hari yang mulai dingin dan kau lupa membawa mantel bukan? Hoseok menunggumu di kafe dan kau berbohong. Aku tertawa geli. Mengapa kau merahasiakannya? Kau sangat berbakat._

Bukan.

Yoongi menjawab dalam hati.

Yoongi tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan itu dari Hoseok, Namjoon, atau Kim Seokjin. Mulut mereka tidak lebih baik dari burung yang berkicau. Namjoon akan sibuk mendukungnya dan membuatkan jadwal rutin juga menyesuaikan jam-jam tutor pianonya. Seokjin akan sibuk membuatkan makanan yang mengandung vitamin juga bergizi untuk menjaga staminanya juga Hoseok yang tidak bisa dihindari, akan menyediakan kopi lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya karena hanya kopi yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Yoongi.

Simpelnya Yoongi hanya tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya.

Yoongi membuka halaman selanjutnya. Sejenak dia memuji karya tangan Park Jimin. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat buku ini dengan baik. Begitu berwarna seolah apa yang ada di dalamnya seperti hidup. Perpaduan banyaknya jenis kertas, tinta, juga warna yang digunakan membuat Yoongi kagum. Rasanya dia tidak terlihat sebaik ini sewaktu memainkan drum.

 _Min Yoongi terlihat gugup saat namanya dipanggil tapi aku yakin dia sudah siap. Sedetik aku yakin kau berharap Hoseok, Seokjin, dan Namjoon ada disana bukan? Aku tertawa dalam hati. Kau begitu baik. Kau begitu percaya diri. Meski aku tahu kau sedang berusaha menutupi rasa gugupmu. Satu hal yang kuharap ada padaku selama ini._

 _Yoongi-yah, kau tahu? Aku belum pernah mendengar dentuman drum seindah itu. Aku hanya segelintir orang gila yang mungkin tidak akan pernah kau ketahui tapi percayalah Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Seokjin akan mengatakan hal yang sama._

Yoongi terdiam.

Dia ingin berkilah tapi hatinya mengiyakan semua perkataan Park Jimin. Ini begitu menyebalkan! Bahkan dia sedang membaca sendirian seolah dia sedang tertangkap basah telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah selama ini.

Yoongi membuka lembar demi lembar semua kata-kata dan kumpulan foto-fotonya satu persatu. Yoongi tidak mengerti. Sama sekali. Semakin dia membuka lembaran berikutnya dia semakin ditarik ke dalam. Seperti Park Jimin saat itu ada di depannya dan berbicara langsung dengannya.

 _Yoongi-yah, perlombaan itu tidak sebenar-benarnya menunjukkan seberapa hebat seseorang. Kau pasti merasa sedih dan lebih dari itu kau tidak bisa bercerita pada siapapun. Aku berharap aku bisa mendekat dan bicara padamu. Aku sangat berharap di setiap langkahku yang mendekat ke arahmu kau akan sadar kalau aku ada tapi detik itu juga aku berhenti karena kau sudah berbalik. Selalu seperti itu._

 _Yoongi-yah, untukku kau juaranya._

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas dia merasa wajahnya memanas.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Jungkook saat makan siang dua hari kemudian. Yoongi menanggapi dengan malas.

"Tidak dan apa yang kau harapkan sebenarnya dariku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti semua ini" ucapnya terganggu. Taehyung duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Jungkook serta merta mengeluarkan isyarat dengan sebuah anggukan sebelum Taehyung mengambil satu benda dari tasnya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah membaca yang ini. Kuharap Jimin meninggalkan sebuah petunjuk di sana" katanya dengan antusias.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mempunyai alasan hidup yang lain? Bisakah sebelum meminta tolong kau bertanya apakah aku bersedia atau tidak dan bisakah –"

"Kau pasti akan menolak. Aku tahu itu dan tidak ada cara lain selain memaksamu. Sudah lama sekali Jimin menyukaimu. Mengikutimu dan berusaha agar mengabulkan semua mimpimu. Aku rasa sudah saatnya kau mengenalnya"

"Mimpiku? Aku tidak mempunyai mimpi"

Jungkook tertawa getir "Jangan konyol. Kau akan kaget setelah kau tahu nanti. Sudah ya. Aku akan datang lagi tiga hari ke depan"

"Aku tidak peduli" jawab Yoongi malas.

Jungkook dan Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh harap. Yoongi menatap mereka yang semakin jauh. Park Jimin pasti bahagia sekali mempunyai teman seperti mereka. Meski terlihat tolol, keduanya begitu kompak. Yoongi tersenyum tipis ke arah _scrapbook_ lain yang ada di depannya.

 _Min Yoongi dan Tiga Sekawan. Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, dan Jung Hoseok._

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya begitu dia mendengar seseorang tengah menggunakan dapurnya. Yoongi perlahan bangkit dari ranjang dan dugaannya benar, Seokjin sedang membuat sesuatu di sana dengan teplon dan sebagainya. Yoongi datang mendekat. Seokjin buru-buru tersenyum lebar.

"Halo Tuan Pemalas, kau hampir melupakan makan malammu"

"Kau tidak bilang akan datang"

" _Well,_ aku khawatir kau akan menolakku. Kabari Yerin. Dia menunggu pesanmu."

Yoongi mengangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya. Yerin mengirimnya dua pesan. Yang pertama menanyakan tentang kuliahnya dan yang kedua menanyakan tentang makan malamnya. Yoongi membalas satu kali sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Wanginya enak" kata Yoongi. Seokjin tersenyum bangga.

"Tentu saja. Kau akan terhanyut dengan rasanya nanti"

Yoongi tertawa sebal tapi tak urung dia duduk di meja makan. "Kemana Namjoon?"

"Dia bersama Hoseok malam ini. Kau tahu, jika kau sudah bosan bergabung dengan kami kau bisa kapan saja mengatakannya"

"Konyol sekali. Aku hanya sibuk belakangan ini"

"Sibuk? Membaca _scrapbook?"_

Seokjin seperti sudah tahu kalau Yoongi akan kaget dengan perkataannya. Dia tertawa sambil mendekat dan menaruh masakannya di meja. Lelaki itu duduk di samping Yoongi.

"Atau ada hal lain?" tambah Seokjin mencairkan suasana.

"Aku hanya— _Well,_ semua itu menyebalkan dan berlalu begitu saja. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya"

" _Scrapbook_ itu berisi tentangmu dan tentang kita. Dia pasti memberikannya karena dia mengagumimu. Bukankah sudah jelas?"

" _Yeah_ tapi yang memberikan benda itu bukan orang yang membuatnya. Dua temannya yang memintaku membaca _scrapbook_ itu karena orang yang membuatnya sudah lebih dari seminggu menghilang."

Ada perubahan di raut wajah Seokjin. Dia tampak kaget namun berusaha menutupinya dengan baik. Yoongi menatapnya ragu. "Dia tahu semua tentang hidupku yang bahkan kau tidak tahu. Bukankah itu sedikit mengerikan?"

"Dia – yang kau maksud—"

"Park Jimin."

"Dan dia—itu—"

"Dia salah satu mahasiswa modern dance yang juga mengikuti kelas pianoku" jawab Yoongi. Seokjin meneguk tehnya dengan buru-buru sebelum bicara lagi.

"Mereka meminta bantuanmu untuk membaca _scrapbook_ itu agar kau mendapatkan petunjuk dimana dia berada?"

"Dan kau tahu aku membenci hal itu. Bagaimana bisa aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk dari benda ini?"

"Yoongi-yah, sebenarnya mana yang lebih kau benci? Membaca ulasan orang lain tentang dirimu atau membuat ulasan untuk orang lain yang tidak kau kenal?"

"Pertanyaanmu aneh"

"Berilah kesempatan. Satu kesempatan untuk Park Jimin. Siapapun dia, aku yakin, dia bukan orang jahat. Dia hanya tidak bisa menunjukkan dirinya dan pemikirannya sangat berbeda denganmu. Ada baiknya kau membantu mereka bukankah kau pasti juga penasaran dengan wajahnya? Park Jimin yang selama ini menguntitmu? Bisa saja ternyata dia ada di dekatmu selama ini dan kau tidak menyadarinya"

Entah mengapa, tulisan _scrapbook_ milik Park Jimin selalu benar termasuk salah satu fakta yang dia tulis tentang Kim Seokjin.

 _Kim Seokjin dan kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak dekat sama sekali tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau hanya bisa terbuka lebih banyak padanya. Kau menceritakan apapun tanpa kau sadari itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan untukmu. Kim Seokjin bahkan tahu segalanya hanya dari raut wajahmu. Kau pasti senang sekali mempunyai sahabat seperti dia bukan? Aku bersyukur kau dikelilingi orang yang menyayangimu Yoongi-yah._

.

.

.

Butuh waktu yang lama. Sangat lama untuk membaca semua buku-buku kliping buatan Park Jimin tentang dirinya. Yoongi terkadang berfikir banyaknya waktu yang digunakan Jimin untuk membuat semua ini belum lagi ide-idenya yang berbeda di setiap buku. Yoongi tidak lagi bertemu Jungkook. Dia berkata, kalau dia akan mencari tahu sendiri dan memberitahu hasilnya jika sudah berhasil. Yoongi juga meminta keduanya untuk tetap mencari kemanapun mereka bisa sembari menunggu Yoongi menyelesaikan klipingnya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya ketika dia menemukan kliping yang berisi tentang dirinya dan Yerin. Yoongi yakin di setiap kertas yang berisi ucapan selamat dari Park Jimin ada satu tetesan air mata yang mengering di dalamnya. Yoongi bisa melihat dari semua lekukan kecil di tiap kertas.

Jimin terlalu mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan Yerin begitu sempurna dan Yoongi tersenyum tipis setelahnya. Ada satu hal, akhirnya yang Park Jimin tidak tahu tentang dirinya. Satu hal yang ternyata menjadi alasan Park Jimin semakin tidak berniat memperlihatkan dirinya. Yoongi menghilang tertelan kata-kata indah milik Jimin. Dia membaca satu persatu ucapan Jimin untuknya tentang Yerin. Yoongi berharap bisa mendengar secara langsung karena dia yakin tangan Jimin bergetar sewaktu menulisnya. Yoongi belum mengenalnya. Yoongi belum melihat wajahnya belum lagi mendengar suaranya tapi dia sudah membuat Park Jimin patah hati. Yoongi belum pernah memanggil namanya langsung tapi dari semua _scrapbook_ nya Park Jimin seakan sudah berada lama sekali dalam hidupnya. Seperti bertahun-tahun dan Yoongi membiarkannya berlalu begitu saja.

Hari ini Yoongi datang ke apartemen Jimin untuk membaca _scrapbook_ yang lain. Yoongi mengambil buku kecil yang ada di samping nakas dan membukanya. Buku itu tidak memiliki judul. Hanya bertuliskan namanya.

Yoongi membuka setiap lembarannya seperti biasa sebelum dia membeku setelah membaca deskripsi Jimin atas mimpinya. Mimpi yang sudah dilupakannya.

.

.

.

Daegu memang dingin tapi Seoul lebih dingin. Setidaknya di sini matahari tidak bersinar begitu terik dan membakar kulitnya. Terakhir kali dia kembali ke Daegu beberapa bulan silam ketika libur kuliah. Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Seokjin juga datang kesana. Tidak disangka olehnya, dia akan pulang hari ini. Bukan ke rumahnya tapi ke salah satu tempat yang ada di dekat rumahnya.

Sekolah.

Jimin membuatkan sekolah atas namanya.

Satu mimpi yang dia sudah lupakan sejak dulu karena Yoongi yakin dia bukanlah seorang guru yang patut dicontoh. Kapan Park Jimin tahu soal itu? Mengapa Park Jimin tahu semuanya?

Bahkan Park Jimin mengabulkan mimpinya yang hanya sekedar mendapat undian lotere untuk tiket konser. Park Jimin juga mengirimkan seorang mekanik untuk membetulkan keran miliknya yang bocor. Park Jimin melakukan semuanya yang selama ini dia kira sudah dia lakukan dengan baik.

Yoongi memasukkan _scrapbook_ berjudulkan Min Yoongi ke dalam tasnya. Seseorang menyambutnya datang dan memintanya menunggu.

Apakah Park Jimin akan ketakutan melihatnya datang? Ataukah Park Jimin akan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya? Atau mungkin Park Jimin akan mengusirnya pergi?

Yoongi seperti sudah mulai memahami jalan pikiran lelaki itu. Dari semua kliping yang sudah dia baca. Yoongi melihat emosi di setiap tulisan Park Jimin. Yoongi seperti melihat lelaki itu senang ketika menuliskan sesuatu tentangnya yang menyenangkan. Yoongi bisa melihatnya marah ketika Yoongi diperlakukan tidak enak oleh orang lain dan Yoongi bisa merasakan kesedihannya, air matanya, juga rasa putus asa yang mungkin lebih banyak dituliskan dibanding perasaan yang lain.

Bagaimana Park Jimin bisa mencintainya seperti itu?

Bahkan Yoongi tidak merasa eksistensinya berhak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Membayangkan untuk merindukan seseorang yang tidak tahu keberadaannya saja Yoongi sudah menyerah lalu bagaimana bisa Park Jimin bertahan?

Berapa banyak air mata yang dia keluarkan?

Berapa lama Park Jimin menatapnya dalam satu hari tanpa bisa menyebut namanya langsung?

Berapa kali Park Jimin berkata kalau dia merindukannya?

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seperti berapa luka yang sudah Yoongi berikan selama ini?

Yoongi tidak tahu.

Dan hari ini, Yoongi diam-diam berjanji pada dirinya kalau dia akan mencari tahu semuanya. Suara Park Jimin.

Wajahnya.

Apa yang membuatnya senang

Apa yang membuatnya kecewa

Dan bagaimana cara membuatnya tertawa.

"Halo"

Suaranya mirip seperti kicauan burung pagi. Yoongi tersenyum sebelum berbalik. "Hey"

Lebih dari yang dia kira. Park Jimin menatapnya begitu lama.

Yoongi merasa seperti bertemu orang yang sudah lama dia kenal.

Yoongi merasa menemukan jawaban.

"Kau pasti Park Jimin, pemilik sekolah ini"

Dia terlihat kikuk dan Yoongi sudah menebaknya dengan benar namun dia tidak berharap menemukan seseorang yang berambut pirang dengan semburat merah jambu di pipinya.

Ternyata bukan hanya di dalam klipingnya. Park Jimin benar-benar membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan.

"Namaku Min Yoongi. Senang bisa menemukanmu di sini"

Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Yoongi begitu bahagia ketika dia sudah menemukan jawaban mengapa Park Jimin pergi dari hidupnya. Lelaki itu mengejar mimpi miliknya lebih jauh dari yang bisa Yoongi lakukan selama hidup. Park Jimin memberikan alasan mengapa Yoongi harus menemukannya.

Sejenak dalam hidupnya, Yoongi tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

Atau mungkin sebenarnya Park Jimin selalu ada untuk kebahagiaanya.

.

.

* * *

 _ **To be continue**_

 **.**

 **.**

This is sounds unreal but im gonna finish this one.

Hebat ya, yoongi sampe lupa kalau dia udah punya pacar.

Just wait, it'll be coming shortly.

Thank you for reading. Aku berharap teman-teman yang baca bisa berbagi reviewnya karena itu sangat berarti hehehe

See you again

Kim Kyuna


End file.
